46ºC
by travellerslover
Summary: In which Kakashi is positive he's died and gone to heaven.


**AN Okay, so I wrote a couple of fics for KakaSaku week awhile back on my phone and apparently uploaded them to my dropbox account before clearing out the files on my phone. I don't recall doing this, so I am going to assume it was during a night of drinking because I have the strange tendency to clean up my phone when I'm sauced. That being said, this is my very very very late entry for Day 5, i think, **_**Heatwave. **_**Please R&R xoxo**

**46ºC**

It was shaping up to be the hottest summer of the century. Kakashi had no doubt that when he arrived at the village, there would be weather reports advising that all shinobi be grounded and the general population remain indoors. Kakashi was no stranger to heat. He did grow up in the subtropical country of Fire. It was the humidity, however, that made any summer in Konoha absolutely unbearable, producing a heat index that could make grown men cry.

He checked his watch out of habit, knowing that the thermometer function was broken. Truthfully, the entire watch was broken, but it had been a gift from Team Seven and he cherished it deeply. They didn't need to know that he broke it his second day wearing it.

Kakashi shrugged out of his vest and stuffed it into his backpack, but it did little to ease his discomfort. His clothes were saturated with sweat, clinging to his skin. Why on earth was he wearing so many layers? He pulled off his long sleeve shirt and thin vest of armor until he was in nothing but his sleeveless shirt with the attached mask, which he had long since removed in favor of breathing.

Bounding through the tops of trees, he decided, was the worst possible way to travel. The sun was beating down on his exposed arms and shoulders, the start of a burn beginning to tingle his bare skin.

Landing softly on the forest floor, Kakashi sighed with relief. The air was a bit more humid, but at least he didn't have that harsh and unforgiving ball of fire looming over him like a death sentence.

_I should tell the Hokage to try and radio all the shinobi on foreign soil to stay where they are_, he thought idly.

He gulped down all of his water with a wistful sigh. Water was better kept in the body than in his canteen, but he immediately missed the way it felt when it slid down his throat, leaving an icy trail in its wake.

_How long have I been walking?_ The forest he had known his entire life like the back of his hand had become distorted and unrecognizable. He felt like he was wandering around the desert with no sense of direction. _Am I going to die?_

He dropped his backpack on the ground, no longer able to shoulder the extra weight. The trees around him began to bend and curl as his vision swam back and forth. In a last-ditch effort, Kakashi activated his sharingan and hoped desperately that he was caught in some sort of elaborate genjutsu.

No, it was real and he was going to die. Just as the trees began to thin out, darkness started to creep over his sight until finally the world disappeared around him.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be blinded by a bright light, but instead he was looking into the face of an angel. It was a beautiful face, possibly the most beautiful he had ever seen. Heart-shaped and button-nosed with large eyes. Those watery orbs were green, a lovely shade that reminded him of matcha green tea. The light silhouetted the woman, shining brightly like a halo around her angelic face.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked, completely serious. He distinctly remembered dying.

The angel's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side, allowing her chin-length powder pink hair fall over her cheek. Wait, pink?

"Do you really think that you of all people would make it to heaven, Kakashi-sensei?" She was smirking.

Reality sank in as he realized he had just confused his former student for an angel. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up over his face, hiding the shameful flush of his cheeks. "So I'm not dead?"

"Nah. Maybe a little exhausted. If someone hadn't found you though, you would be dead," she supplied, the smirk only growing wider. "To think, one of the strongest men in the world almost dies from a little heatwave."

Kakashi was certain that they both knew there was nothing little at all about that heatwave, but he just gave her a bored look. "Don't you have other patients to bother?" he asked, his eyes unconsciously focused on the little diamond in the middle of her forehead. How had he missed that waking up?

"I guess you're right. You're not the only idiot who almost died trying to brave this heat," she smiled, walking to the door, but she paused just before she stepped into the hallway. "But you are, by far, the most handsome idiot," she winked and disappeared.

Immediately Kakashi's hand flew up to his face to find it bare. _Damn it._


End file.
